


Free

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Just a little thing I chose to end this Ironqrow week.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104386
Kudos: 3





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Free Day

People say we change whenever we meet anyone in our life. Qrow never truly believed that statement until he went to Beacon.

He met his real family with Raven, Summer, Tai and Elizabeth Grace. He found the family he was supposed to have.

When the kids came into the picture, he never knew he could ever love another person than anyone other than those little kids. He found purpose.

When he met James.

His whole world changed. He became more patient, honest and calm. James loved the world he already had and just added to it. He loved James because James was his other half.

James was his rock when times were hard and has always.

James helped him feel free.


End file.
